


La Soledad

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	La Soledad

人总会一次又一次犯同样的错误。

刺眼的阳光和亮绿色的草地晃得他睁不开眼睛，汗水顺着粘腻的皮肤滑到脖颈处系着的白毛巾上，高温下思维也变得浓稠粘滞。  
＂哦对不起，教练先生！＂一个球击中了他的小腿，Per朝他喊。长颈鹿似的高个子甩着四肢朝他跑来。  
＂没问题没问题，你们继续。＂像个不小心闯入训练场的无辜观众。  
整个下午他都如此恍惚。不知道什么时候时差对他来说越来越成为一个问题了，今天早上他起得格外早。  
而且他没法停止胡思乱想。

每天早上他打开手机，都会把所有未读短信从头到尾扫一遍，生怕会有一条来自Jürgen的短信淹没在无用的信息流里。电邮也一样。他想，要是真像小说或者电影里讲得那样，假如他们之间真的存在哪怕一丁点儿类似于心灵感应的东西，那Jürgen是否知觉他身体里有一个红色的小怪物，正歇斯底里地一遍遍地狂叫着他的名字？

他似乎从来都不擅长做主动的那一方。像小到直接给Jürgen发短信这样的事情，在他看来都是愚蠢的。＂嘿Jürgen那边天气怎么样？＂＂Jürgen你看了我们昨天的比赛吗？＂＂Jürgen你下次什么时候再过来？＂他觉得这是浪费时间。这是在浪费Jürgen的时间。他忙得要死，事业处于几乎可以称为上升期的阶段，每天有那么多事情要处理，制定训练计划，技术分析，更别提飞来飞去地考察新人。他忙得要死，忙得连回他短信的时间都没有。他不断地这么告诉自己，直到他相信了自己编造的这些谎言。

＂你爱我吗。＂这个通常来说傻瓜才会问的问题他只问过一次，大约一年前。  
＂当然啦！＂Jürgen笑眯眯地看着他，然后凑过来，给他一个吻。  
＂别再胡思乱想啦！＂  
他从始至终坚定地相信着Jürgen，他能感觉到Jürgen给他的是真实的答案。从他的眼神、动作，拥抱他时的体温、心跳，他能感觉得到。

＂就比如说一颗鸡蛋。你我都知道它可以吃。把它放在冰箱的恒温冷藏格子里，两三个月，四五个月，半年都好说，可是一年，甚至一年半以后，谁知道呢？你把它再拿出来，敲开它，那味道熏得你差点把昨天的早饭吐出来。它的结局只有垃圾桶。这过程是不可逆的，明白吗？你没法阻止，即使每天把那个格子抽出来看一次都没用。＂他对那只红色的小怪物说。

时间，只有停掉时间。

＂嘿，Jürgen，嘿，告诉我你会一直这样爱着我。＂


End file.
